Engagement of the Violet Butterfly
by kawazoetsuko
Summary: Rukia escaped from Soul Society because of an engagement however her Fiance has the family name of Shiba noble clan. Is this a coincidence or a lie? This causes a great discomfort for Ichigo. Who is that mystery fiance?
1. Escape

Hello! I'm here with my 2nd Fan-Fiction. D Happy Chinese New Year to those who celebrate this festival. For this 2nd fan-fiction, I'm going to make use of Bleach characters. Hope you readers won't think my fan-fiction is bad. Anyway, I'm going to apologize first for my horrible grammars and language. Thanks!

* * *

**-Location- – Bold with -…-**

_-Time- – Italics with -…-_

**POV: Bold**

Disclaimer: All the characters and stuff are from Bleach which belongs to Kubo Tite.

* * *

It has been a few months after everything (Arrancars, Vizard stuffs) had ended, things in Karakura town went back as usual before Ichigo and Rukia actually met. In soul society, things went back to normal too; however the pair which once met before has to be separated. 

_-A few months ago-_

**-Soul Society, Kuchikis' house-**

"Rukia..." Byakuya called for her as he opened up Hisana's jewellery box.

Rukia walked up to him, "Yes, Nii-Sama?"

He took Rukia's hand out and placed a necklace with the ring as a pendent on her palm and it seemed that there is another match ring to make up a complete ring.

"Hisana wanted me to pass you this before her death; we had already made an engagement with another family. I didn't inform you this earlier because during the winter war period as we couldn't make this engagement to an officially marriage even if I had informed you during that time." Byakuya revealed this shocking news to her.

"But Nii-Sama…!" She was being cut off by him.

Byakuya turned his back to her, "Please fulfill it, this is Hisana's wish."

He left after saying those words to Rukia.

"**Nee-san…**"Besides Hisana, someone came into her mind too.

_-Half a year later-_

**-Classroom-**

"Ichigo…!" Asano went up to him with his open arms.

Ichigo stretched his hand out and gave a punch right on his face, "Stay away from me."

"Ichigo… What happened to you?! I suddenly feel that there's a distance between you and me!" He cried and Ichigo walked to his seat.

As Asano was about to give another try on Ichigo, Mizuiro pulled his ears and away, "Stop pestering him, he will never bother about you."

"He will ever bother about me?!" The tears from his eyes poured down like rainfall.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-Kun…" Orihime greeted him.

Ichigo looked up, "Oh… Ohayo Inoue."

She stepped forwarded to him, "Kurosaki-Kun…"

"Yes, Inoue…?" He asked for her question as he was trying to sort his things out.

Orihime's face started to turn red as she began to ask, "Are… Are… Are you willing to go over to my aunt's resort with me?!"

Everyone turned around and looked at them.

"Oh… Okay..." He replied in a restless tone without 2nd thoughts.

She blushed even more, "Thanks a lot!"

Asano, Mizuiro and Tatsuki gave her a strange look.

"Ano… All of you can come along too." She smiled and she blushed.

**-Home-**

"ICHIGO…!" As Ichigo opened up the door, a flying kick came over together with that loud voice.

He gave a punch on his chin, causing his dad to fall, "OYAJI!"

"My dear son, I'm just trying to help you! How can you refuse the love from your father?" He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to spread his love to Ichigo. (Flowers and hearts appeared everywhere.)

He glared at him, giving him a face of "I don't need your exaggerating love"

His father turned back to his abnormal serious personality to reply him, "Ichigo, don't think that I don't know how you feel. Don't forget, besides being a shingami and a doctor, I'm also a love expert."

"Ichi-nii… Not only Dad could see what's going on with you. Karin and I also realize that you have been acting so weird and so restless after Rukia-Chan left." Yuzu said how she felt about Ichigo.

He widened up his eyes, "That… that-that has nothing to do with Rukia! I'm going up to my bedroom!"

As he got into his room, he slammed his door hard.

"Forget it, Oyaji and Yuzuru… Ichi-nii will never admit his feeling to us." Karin told them.

**-Ichigo's room-**

"Welcome home, Ichigo…!" Kon jumped out from the cupboard.

However Ichigo flunked him away and lied on his bed while he remained silent.

"What's the matter with you?! I'm speaking and greeting you so politely and you just flunked me away?! If I'm not in my current state, I would just drown you in the river!" Kon screamed at him but Ichigo still remained silent.

"**Why am I feeling so down? Rukia is gone, so what? It's none of my business and I shall feel happy about it. There will be no more corruption in my life…**" He felt that something was missing from his life.

During that moment when he thinking about such things, someone broke through his window with a big loud crush.

"Konbanwa, Ichigo!" That familiar female voice woke him up completely.

He turned to take a look at that female with that shocking face, "Ru…Rukia…!"

"Nee-San…!" Kon trying to pound onto Rukia but he got smashed by Rukia as usual.

"Surprise…? During this period, did you miss me?" She asked him as she gave a punch onto his chest.

Ichigo immediately stood up with that slightly red shaded cheek, being paranoid, "I… I… No such things! Who are you to me? Dream on if you want me to miss you!"

Rukia sat on his bed automatically like usual, "Anyway, I'm not here to quarrel with you."

"Then why are you here?" Ichigo finally asked her.

Rukia's expression changed, "I'm here… to escape from a… an engagement."

"Engagement…?! What engagement? I've never heard that from you before!" He carried that surprising and shocking look on his face.

"Yea… I just knew it from Nii-Sama, he said that I should fulfill Nee-San's wish. However I have never see the guy that I'm having an engagement with before." She looked at the ring which was on the necklace she wore.

"You can't! I mean… I mean… though you should fulfill your sister's wish however you have your own decision whether or not you should married to a guy you don't even meet him before!" Ichigo started to notice the ring she had been staring at, "What's that? It looks like it's not complete."

She held onto the ring and sighed, "I think another ring is with the guy and I think... they are getting people to bring me back soon."

They remained silence because Ichigo doesn't know what to say, there were many thoughts in his mind at that moment.

"Anyway…! I heard that you haven't been doing your job recently! Let's go!" Rukia went up and punched his soul out of his body.

**-Somewhere at the top of the building-**

"Kill it, Ichigo!" Rukia commanded.

He struggled with himself, his thoughts on Rukia as he fought against the hollow, "**I don't feel like fighting, I don't feel like losing either, especially her… What's wrong with me, why do I depend on her so much?**"

Rukia turned even more serious than usual, "Do you still remember what I had told you in the past?!"

He widened up his eyes, "**I remember, I remember everything she said during that crisis. I have to be stronger, in order not to lose her this time again! **AHHHH…!"

He dashed forwarded and sliced the hollow into half.

Suddenly he could feel a strong reiatsu somewhere near them, "**What's that strong reiatsu from?**"

"Ichigo! Quick! Bring me over to Urahara's shop now!" She yelled with panicked.

He piggyback her and increased his footsteps to Urahara's shop.

* * *

End of first chapter! I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes and other stuff which is not up to your expectation. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Surprise! Chappy!

**-Location- – Bold with -…-**

_**-Time- – Italics,bold with -…-**_

**POV: Bold**

Disclaimer: All the characters and stuff are from Bleach which belongs to Kubo Tite.

* * *

**-Urahara's shop-**

They dashed into the shop and slammed the door.

"Well… Well… What brings you here? Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san…" He hided his smirk behind his fan as usual.

Rukia jumped off from Ichigo's back, "Urahara, help us, I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Wait a minute, Kuchiki-san… You sure you want to do this? You can't run away from them forever. If they can't find you today, they will try again tomorrow, if they can't find you by tomorrow, they will look for you the day after tomorrow. It's a never ending cycle. You should know how determine are the people in Soul Society. Anyway, is that the engagement ring on your necklace?" He spotted something shiny on her.

Rukia clutched her fist, "I wear it for the sake of Nee-san, if it isn't Nee-san I would just throw it away!"

"Since you insist… Please come over here." Urahara climbed into the hole of man-made cave which was once used by Ichigo for training.

Rukia pushed Ichigo down into the hole before she climbed down. After a few minutes into the cave, someone opened the door while Urahara waited for the expected guests.

"Urahara…! Where are they?!" Hitsugaya yelled at him.

He shook his head, "This isn't soul society, being a captain showing no respect to an ex-captain. That's such a disappointment."

"I want to complete my job as soon as possible. Taking care over such thing which a captain shouldn't be doing, it's wasting my time." He complained.

"Tai-chou, you shouldn't say something like that. So you're saying that as the subordinates of yours like me should be doing such things?" Matsumoto bended down and looked at him.

Just at that point of time, Matsumoto received message from Soul Society.

"Yes." That was what she replied after receiving the message.

Urahara hided his smirk while looking at her, as if he knew that there would be a change of plan.

"What's the matter?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Tai-chou, they ordered us to go back to Soul Society as there will be a further plan to capture her back." She reported to him.

He turned away to the door, "It totally wasted my time."

They went off and disappeared to Soul Society.

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun…! They're gone!" He yelled into the hole of the cave.

Ichigo and Rukia climbed up and back to the store.

"**They plotted a new plan… What kind of plan had they plotted?"** Rukia wondered.

**-Kurosaki's house-**

Before they entered the house Rukia argued that she wants to be in the closet like usual as it was kind of inconvenience for her to sleep together with his sisters in the past.

When they were about to open the door, someone opened up the door, yelling, "ICHIGO!"

"Baka, Oyaji! Stop your flying kick or whatever methods you try to kill your own son!" Ichigo screamed at him.

"Konbanwa, Rukia-Chan…! All the preparations are ready!" Ichigo's father winked at Ichigo.

Ichigo gave an expression of, "What the hell did you do this time?"

He opened the door as they screamed, "Surprise!"

Ichigo immediately slammed the door without allowing Rukia to have chance to have a peek, "OYAJI! What are you thinking?!"

"It's just one of the surprises for you and Rukia-chan!" His father gave a big, great smile to Rukia.

Rukia stepped onto one of the Ichigo's foot and whispered, "What's going on?"

"Ow! I don't know!" He replied with a panicked expression.

Yuzu yelled from the kitchen, "Ichi-ni! Kuchiki-san! Dinners ready!"

**-Dining room-**

Sweat drops appeared on their heads.

"Ta-da…!" His Dad and her sister, Yuzu gave them their 2nd surprise.

Ichigo looked at Yuzu, "Tell me, why mine and Rukia's dining sets are white and black and they are new while the rest of you are still using the same old sets?"

"That's why it's a surprise! It's a couple set, don't you see?" Yuzu gave him a big grin.

Rukia glared at Ichigo as he looked down, afraid to look into her eyes, "I think I need a good explanation later on."

Throughout the dinner time, they were so awkward that they didn't know what to talk about.

**-Ichigo's room-**

"We will settle this once we get inside, all right? Please calm down when you step inside." Ichigo was actually calming himself down at the same time hoping that Rukia won't feel offend and punched him.

Ichigo opened the door and indeed it shocked her. However, the thing which surprised her wasn't what Ichigo was thinking about.

"Oh my gosh! CHAPPY…!!" Rukia was mesmerized by the Chappy design on her bed and pillows.

Ichigo looked at her, "Don't you sense anything wrong?"

"Well…" She looked around, "Nope…"

He rolled his eyes, "Didn't you see that our two beds are joining together?!"

"So? It doesn't really matter to me since they are still two separated beds." Rukia answered him while still crazing over her bed.

"But…" Before he can finish his sentence, Kon's loud voice snapped his words away.

"Nee-san…! I miss you so much!" Sadly, he was being punched by her as she continued to be mesmerized by Chappy bed sheet, soft toy, and blanket and pillow cover.

Kon stood up after that punch and was affected by what he saw, "Ichigo… Are you trying to take advantage on Nee-san?!"

Before Kon can actually give him a flying kick, Ichigo grabbed his soft and weak legs, "No way am I going to take advantage on her! It's my Dad's idea! Furthermore I am so much affected than her!"

Ichigo and Rukia stared at each another for a few minutes and suddenly Rukia yelled, "Ichigo!"

"Wha… What…!?" He fell back from the shock given by Rukia's loud voice.

"Should I go to school tomorrow?" Once again, Ichigo fell onto his back due to Rukia's question.

Kon struggled as he tried to tell Rukia something, "Nee-chan! Ichigo is going off to somewhere with Orihime-chan! He's betraying you!"

Rukia went confused and all a sudden, her eyes widened up which made Ichigo stepped back, "I want to go! Can I? Can I?"

Ichigo sighed, "Can't you be more worried about your current situation?"

"If I'm going to get married soon, shouldn't I try to have as much fun as I could get right now?" That rare expression which she used to carry during SS arc appeared on her face as she lied down onto the bed hugging her stuff animal.

Ichigo was reminded about her life in SS through that rare expression from her, "Alright… Let's have fun as much as you like. We will remain like this today; I will change the position of the beds tomorrow."

**-_Asleep_-**

Suddenly there was a great force hitting onto his chest which caused him to open up his eyes from his sleep immediately. He slowly turned his head to his right as he saw Rukia awful sleeping position. The force was actually from Rukia as she flipped and moved her right hand hitting right onto his chest.

"**That's why I am so affected by the position of the beds! I don't think I will survive if it continues to be like this for a few more days." **Ichigo tried to tolerate the pain given by the strong shinigami.

When Ichigo was about to fall asleep, he heard Rukia muttered something in her sleep, "**What? She actually talks during her sleep? Cool, I can use this to threaten her whenever she's trying to cause me troubles. I wonder what she's talking about."**

"I wish this could remain forever… Just only you and me… Sleeping next to each another…" Ichigo blushed and he can felt that the blood was gushing in his vein.

Ichigo looked at her sleeping face and stammered, "I… I… Actually…"

However, he was being interrupted by Rukia's words from her dream, "Chappy! I love you! I wish to sleep with you forever! Chappy…!"

"WHAT…?! CHA..ppy?" He realized he was getting louder from the shock of her words, he lower down his volume from the surprise.

"**What the hell am I thinking about? Yeah, what am I thinking?! Those words will never come from Rukia's mouth. AH! I hate my silly thoughts!" **Ichigo immediately lied down, scratching his head and blaming himself for having silly thoughts.

* * *

Sorry for not updating for quite a long period due to some urgent matters I've been handling. Please forgive me for the mistakes in this chapter too. Thanks a lot for reading! ) 


	3. He's here? In School!

**[[-Location- – Bold with [[-…-**

_[[-Time- – Italics with [[-…-_

**POV: Bold**

Disclaimer: All the characters and stuff from Bleach in this fan fiction belong to Kubo Tite except the plot.

* * *

_**-Recap-**_

"I wish this could remain forever… Just only you and me… Sleeping next to each another…" Ichigo blushed and he can felt that the blood was gushing in his vein.

Ichigo looked at her sleeping face and stammered, "I… I… Actually…"

However, he was being interrupted by Rukia's words from her dream, "Chappy! I love you! I wish to sleep with you forever! Chappy…!"

"WHAT…?! CHA..ppy?" He realized he was getting louder from the shock of her words, he lower down his volume from the surprise.

"**What the hell am I thinking about? Yeah, what am I thinking?! Those words will never come from Rukia's mouth. AH! I hate my silly thoughts!**" Ichigo immediately lied down, scratching his head and blaming himself for having silly thoughts.

* * *

_**-Next morning-**_

**-On the way to school-**

Ichigo was walking to school with his eyes half closed while Rukia frisked down the road with energy.

"Baka! Hurry up or not we'll be late for school!" She turned around and smacked his head.

He opened his eyes widely, clutched his fists and flounced towards Rukia, "If it's not because of you I won't turn out to be like this!" He pointed his eyes.

"What do you mean that I'm the one causing you to be like this? Don't tell me…" She looked at her own body and covered her chest with her hands.

Suddenly redness was displayed on Ichigo's face as he started to panick, "No… no… No way...! I'm not attracted to that… that… kind of chibi size body!"

He was glared by that deadly eyes from Rukia and the next moment, his most important part was being kicked by Rukia, who turned away and walked off, feeling offended.

Keigo met him on the road on the way to school, "Ohayo Ichigo! What are you doing lying on the road? Is this the latest movement?!"

"Itai (Pain)…" He struggled with the pain Rukia gave him.

**-School gate-**

"Kuchiki-san… Kuchiki-san…" Rukia heard someone calling out for her in a soft voice.

She looked around and found Matsumoto hiding behind the walls right beside the school's gate.

"Rangiku-san…?" She gave her a face of confusion.

Matsumoto waved at her, moving her wrist up and down calling for her, "Here… Here…"

She walked towards her and wondering what the matter was, "What are you doing here, Rangiku-san?"

"I'm here because of you. Ah… That doesn't matter… I have some bad news; the person who has an engagement with you is coming into this school." Matsumoto looked around; hoping that there's no one eavesdropping.

Rukia gave a jaw-dropping expression as Ichigo and Keigo came to them.

"My goddess…!" Matsumoto slammed him down flat onto the floor before Keigo can do anything to her.

"Rangiku-san…? What are you doing here and Rukia, what's up with your expression?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at Rukia's funny expression.

Matsumoto sighed, "You're asking the same question as Rukia. Anyway, Taichou…!" She called out for Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto, no more chatting, he's arriving and please, do not forget that we are not allow interfere the plans." He commanded.

"Yo! Toshiro…!" Ichigo raised one of his hands up and greeted him.

"Didn't I tell you?! Call me Taichou! Taichou…!" He snapped at him.

She laughed, "Normally, you will complain about such tasks but you're not complaining today. Ara… Ara… I almost forgot that they are providing you free candies and tibits for three years."

"Matsumoto…!" He blushed as he yelled at Matsumoto.

Soon, a great, luxurious car came in through the school gate and most of girls flocked towards its direction.

"He's here." Matsumoto and Hitsugaya disappeared in a split second.

"What's wrong with the girls, it's just an expensive car with a rich boy stepping out of a car. Rukia, you're definitely different… from… them..." Ichigo caught Rukia jumping up and down trying to take a glance of the boy's face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I can't believe you're doing this! Alright! Alright! You will get to see him in the school." Ichigo pulled the back of Rukia's collar and dragged her into the school.

-**Classroom-**

"Ohayo Ichigo. Ara… Isn't that Kuchiki-san?" Mizuno greeted Ichigo and surprised to see Rukia.

"Ohayo, Kojima-kun… Ho, ho, ho… I'm glad you still remember me." She laughed in a weird way that causing Ichigo to have goosebumps.

Ichigo whispered to her, "Can't you be… more normal?"

Rukia elbowed him in his rib and smiling away in front of Mizuno.

"Ichigo…" That low tone was heard from the back.

Ichigo slowly turned his back and was shocked by Sado who was so near to him, "Ah. Yo... Chad..."

"Ohayo, Yasutora-kun…!" Rukia looked high up and waved at him.

Sado looked at her for a few seconds and went, "Kuchiki-san?

That retard reaction caused everyone falling back.

"By the way, where's Keigo, Ichigo?" Mizuno looked around.

Ichigo gave a stony expression, "I left him near the rubbish chute."

"Ichigo…" Someone whimpered behind him on the ground looking pathetic.

"Kurosaki-kun, ohayo…!" Orihime came in waving at Ichigo and stepped onto someone.

"OUCH! Someone save me…" That person groaned.

Orhime was shocked and kept apologizing, "AH! Asano-kun! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"Inoue, ignore him, he's always like this." Ichigo told her.

Orihime nodded and stammered, "O…okay… Ah! Ohayo Kurosaki-kun, Kojima-kun and… Kuchiki-san…?!"

Orihime went forward and hugged Rukia, causing her to suffocate as she was being pressed down onto Orihime's breast.

Rukia struggled as Ichigo stopped Orhime, "Enough, enough. She's suffocating."

She took a deep breathe and let it out with a sigh after Orhime let go of her.

"Why are you sighing away, Kuchiki-san?" Orhime asked.

She sighed again and showed the action of big breast as she glared at Ichigo, "Someone just said that I have a chibi size body this morning."

Ichigo immediately held her hand down and gave a fake laugh, "Don't bother about her, she's not feeling well today."

Tatsuki came towards them and laid her hand on Orihime's shoulder, "Ohayo, Kuchiki-san! By the way, does anyone of you heard about the latest news?"

"Latest news…? What is it?" Mizuno asked.

"I'm sure you guys saw that car just now, isn't it? I heard that the person is going to be in our class!" Tatsuki announced the news.

Rukia's expression kind of freeze from that shocking news while Keigo stood up with excitement, "Is a boy or a girl?"

"Gomen… is a boy." Tatsuki laughed.

Misato sensei came in and pointing fingers at the students, asking them to settle down.

"We have a new member joining our class today. How do I say this...? He's cool, good looking and rich but girls! Do not become stalkers and pester him like some nuts!" The teacher laughed and went silent after seeing all the students looking at her weirdly.

"Isn't Misato sensei acting all weird today?" One of the students was mumbling about her.

She browsed through the classroom and continued, "Ahem… Shiba-kun, please come in!"

"Shiba…?!" All the 5 students who went to the soul society turned around and looked at each another.

Ichigo started to imagine Ganjyu wearing the school uniform, looking hilarious and he laughed, "If it's Ganjyu, I think Misato-sensei is having an eye-sight problem."

Rukia laughed even louder after hearing what Ichigo said, while the rest who knows who Ganjyu is, chuckled in their seats.

"Kuchiki, Kurosaki! What is it so funny to laugh about?" Misato-sensei yelled at them and they went silent.

"**Wait… If it's really Ganjyu, don't tell me, he's my fiancé?!"** Rukia dropped her head onto the table.

The boy who was standing outside the classroom, widened up his eyes and smirked a little when he heard the family name, **"**_**Kuchiki… huh..."**_

* * *

Sorry for not updating for weeks and sorry for my grammer mistakes. English isn't my major speaking language hence Ibeg for your understanding and forgiveness for my mistakes. D Thanks a lot to readers to gave review and those who read it. ) 


	4. Kaien DONO

**-Location-: -Bold-**

_-Time-: -Italic-_

**POV: Bold**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Kubo Tite.

* * *

**-Classroom-**

"Shiba-kun…! Are you there? I told you that you can come in!" Misato-sensei called him in.

Everyone stared at the door, really anxious to see the boy's face. All a sudden, everyone fell onto their table, looking turned off when the boy stepped in.

In fact, the five of them (you know who) were shocked by what they saw right in front of their eyes.

That short and plump figure walked in like a robot and stood beside the teacher like some statues.

"GANJYU?!" The five of them yelled at the same time.

Ichigo stood up immediately and asked him, "Why are here?! Can't you choose a better identity? Don't you think you look far too old as a student?"

"Baka yarou! What do you mean by 'Far too old'? Are you trying to get me into a fight, aren't you?" Ganjyu walked to him and stared right into his eyes with their faces leaving a gap of half an inch.

Rukia wept (well… of course it a fake cry) right in front of him, "Ganjyu! You bastard! Why are you here?! You destroy my entire life! Bastard! Bastard…!"

"Hey…?! What do you mean I destroy your entire life? The both of you are trying to pick a fight with me, huh?! aargh…! Aniki (Elder brother)…!" Ganjyu yelled.

Rukia stopped as soon as he mentioned "aniki"; Ichigo and Rukia looked at each another with a puzzled look.

Both of them turned to him and said, "I didn't know you have an elder brother except Kaien?"

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki! What are you doing?! Sit down! Who are you by the way?! You shouldn't be here! Get out, moron!" Misato-sensei whacked Ganjyu with a book in her hand as she chased him out of the classroom.

"Shiba-kun…! Didn't I tell you to come in, why are you still standing outside?" She looked out through the door as she stepped onto the teacher's platform.

This time everyone stretched their necks out, waiting for the new boy to step into the classroom.

The very moment when he stepped in, most of the girls went "Kyaa!" and fainted in their seats.

"Yo. I'm Shiba Kaien, nice to meet you." He introduced himself and fixed his eyes on Rukia.

Rukia pulled herself back, slowly turning her head to Ichigo and asked, "Did you sense something wrong? Like a hollow or evil spirit?"

"No, I don't but he… is KAIEN…?!" He was startled by the name 'Kaien' while being a total retard.

"Kaien?!"

"What…?! Kaien?!"

"Kaien?!"

The name of Kaien surprised Orihime, Sado and Ishida too.

"Who's Kaien?" Keigo asked Ichigo but ended up gaining a punch from Ichigo.

Misato-sensei cleared her throat, "Ehem, stop calling out his name for no reason. Shiba-kun, take up the seat beside Kuchiki-san."

"What…?! I thought there's always somebody sitting right beside her?" Ichigo was getting even more confused over the situation.

A soft and timid voice was heard from the very corner of the classroom, "I'm over here…"

Soon, most of the students started to compare Ichigo and Kaien since they looked quite alike.

"**What's going on? Kaien-dono is dead, I'm sure I killed the arrancar too. Then, who is this person? Furthermore, if he's really Kaien-dono, it's impossible to have an engagement between us but they look really alike… even that voice of his." **There were many questions running through Rukia's mind.

Kaien took a seat right beside Rukia and he whispered, "Nice to meet you, Rukia."

That familiar voice caused her to shiver as Ichigo glared at him without being noticed.

_-Lunch-_

Rukia hesitated and finally took the courage to look at him and asked, "Who are you? You're not Kaien-dono, isn't it? He is dead. Tell me the truth, who are you?"

Kaien stood up, grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the classroom, "What are you trying to do? Let go of me!"

"Rukia…! You jerk! Where are you bringing her to?" Ichigo went after them but he was stopped by Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

Matsumoto gave him a pitiful face, "I'm sorry but I was ordered to do this."

"Hey! Don't you think this is strange?! All a sudden, an identical person of Kaien appeared right in front of her. Isn't that too weird? Don't you think he's suspicious?" He argued as he tried to force his way out.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… We are not dumb, we know what we are doing and we will not do any harm to Kuchiki Rukia." Hitsugaya told him off.

"But…" Matsumoto smacked his head, interrupting him to speak his next word, "Be rest assured that Rukia will be fine. By the way, why are you getting so worried over her?"

Ichigo looked away and walked back into the classroom with just a word, "Nothing."

She chuckled as she gazed at Ichigo's backview, "How I wish I can be young again. This is going to be fun. Ichigo, you're not being honest to yourself."

"Who is that person, Kurosaki?" Ishida, Orihime and Sado crowded around his table.

Ichigo gave a grumpy reply with a great emphasis on the word 'Dono', "Kaien-DONO."

Orihime noticed Ichigo grumpiness.

**-Rooftop-**

"Let go of me! Imposer! You're not Kaien-dono!" Rukia swung his hand off her wrist.

The boy who named himself Shiba Kaien has the face of Kaien, the voice of Kaien and that attitude of Kaien.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Rukia... I know you won't believe me but I'm really Kaien, the vice captain of 13th squad."

"Then what about that silly engagement? You have a wife, don't you? Furthermore, Nee-san created this engagement before her death which means it was before we met each another. Plus, your death…" Rukia hoped that she can get an answer to this ridiculous situation.

He sighed with his back facing her, "Speaking the truth, I've lost part of my memory. I don't know the reason and I don't know the answers to your questions. All I remember was that I was once a vice captain of 13th squad, the Shiba family and you…"

"Don't you remember how you die? I'm… the one who killed you." She faced down, feeling sorry and guilty.

Kaien laughed and gave a pat on her head, "I'm sure you did it for good intention even if I did die but I'm not so bothered about past right now. Shouldn't we carry on enjoying our life? In fact, I'm kind of relief after knowing that you're the one I'm having an engagement with."

"But…" Rukia hesitated, "Ah… nothing…"

"Let's go back, I'm interested in that orange headed boy." He gave a playful smirk.

That depressing facial expression appeared on her face after Kaien left the rooftop.

**-Classroom-**

"Tell me where is Rukia! I'm sure you know her whereabouts!" Renji strangled Ichigo using his arms.

Ichigo kept struggling while the others could do nothing about it, "I don't know! Matsumoto knows but you don't know about it? I'm starting to wonder if you're part of the soul reapers or not!"

"I… I… Ah! Shut up!" He continued to make him suffer more.

"RENJI…! What are you doing?!" Rukia was surprised to see him and his action once she stepped into the classroom, halfway happily talking to Kaien.

Renji immediately took his arms off from Ichigo's neck and went towards her, "Rukia! Where did you go?"

She pointed at Kaien which caused Renji to step back, "13th squad vice captain, Shiba… Kaien?"

"Yo." Kaien smiled with his hand stuffing inside his pockets.

Ichigo was totally pissed off by Kaien's coolness.

"Ichigo! After school, we're going to the groceries shop." She demanded.

"**Urahara's shop…? Why Rukia wants to go over to the shop? Is she trying to enquire Urahara about that freak? I wonder what they were talking about just now. Rukia was screaming in the first place but now what? Talking happily to that Kaien-DONO?"** He kept wondering about it that he had forgotten to respond Rukia's demand.

Rukia stepped onto one of his feet, "Kurosaki-kun, are you listening?"

"What the hell are you doing?! Ittai (Painful)… Alright, alright…!" He stood up and screamed at her but deep in his mind, he was thinking about that mysterious boy, Kaien.

Mizuno asked in a low volume, "What's wrong with Kuchiki-san today? She seems different."

"Hah. Hah. She just ate the wrong medicine." Ichigo replied with "humor" when he was actually extremely pissed by the new boy but this was heard by Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun…" She smiled with evil glare, giving him a punch in his abdomen.

Misato-sensei came in with a shock as she saw Renji, "You! You! Get out of here!"

"Rukia! Since you're going over to the shop, I'll see you there!" He jumped through the window and out of their sight.

The teacher sighed, "There are so many ridiculous stuff going on in my class recently."

* * *

So he's Kaien, I think most of you already know the answer but is he really the real one or not? The dead came back alive. Lols... Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing. 


	5. We're not a couple!

Previously on chapter 4...

Misato-sensei came in with a shock as she saw Renji, "You! You! Get out of here!"

"Rukia! Since you're going over to the shop, I'll see you there!" He jumped through the window and out of their sight.

The teacher sighed, "There are so many ridiculous stuff going on in my class recently."

* * *

_-End of the class-_

"Please remember to do your homework and hand in tomorrow unless you want to be black listed by me. All right… Class, dismiss!" The teacher left the classroom, leaving the students behind to pack their belongings.

Rukia stood beside Ichigo's table, "Kurosaki-kun, are you done?"

"What? You're fast! Don't tell me you started to pack before the teacher dismissed the class? You aren't listening to the lesson all the time isn't it?" He packed his bag while criticizing Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun, don't you think that you're talking a little bit too much?" She gave that fake, "cunning" smile again which frightened Ichigo off his seat.

A hand was placed on Rukia's head which startled her a little, "I'm going off, see you tomorrow."

Rukia was blushing away and replied him with a slightly gentle voice compare to the way she talked to Ichigo, "Okay…! Bye."

"**What's the matter with her? He's only saying bye."** Ichigo looked at them with a turned off expression.

"Oh!" He turned to her before stepping out of the classroom, "I will need you to come to the place I am staying these few days. See you then."

He left the classroom, leaving the blushing Rukia.

Ichigo stood up, "Can we go now? He has been gone for quite a while now, so… Can You Stop Staring At The Door?"

"What? I'm just staring at the door, is there anything wrong with it? And what's wrong with you?" Rukia picked up her pace to catch up with Ichigo after he left the classroom.

**-On the way to Urahara's shop-**

Ichigo slowly moved his eyes to the corner of his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of Rukia. Surprisingly, her expression isn't showing any happiness but a slight sadness on her facial expression.

He was quite worried after he saw that rare expression, he called out for her, "Rukia…"

There is no response; she seemed to be in her own world.

"Rukia…"

"Rukia…?"

"Rukia!"

"RUKIA…!"

Finally, there was some response from her, "Yes?"

"I've been calling for 1…2…3…4…5 times!" He counted his fingers and yelled at Rukia.

Rukia stuck her finger into her left ear, "Is there a need to yell at me when I'm listening?"

"Who knows? You might look like you're listening but your thoughts are probably drifting away to somewhere else, probably to your Kaien-dono." The tension was getting heavier.

Rukia smirked, "Oh yeah, I can feel a strong jealousy leaking out from you. Are you jealous over his abilities despite the both of you looking so similar?"

"Are you out of your mind?! Why would I have to? What about you? At first you felt depressed over your engagement with some unknown guy but right now you're feeling so damn happy deep inside your heart after you know he's Kaien-DONO." Ichigo sounded more and more sarcastic.

She gave a punch onto his face and walked off silently.

"Damn you bitch!" He scolded her as he tried to cover up his reddish, bleeding nose.

After a few seconds, Ichigo then realized how unusual Rukia was, **"Did I say too much just now?"**

**-Urahara's shop-**

Rukia pushed the slide door with a great force, catching everyone's attention.

"Ah… Kuchiki-san! Is there anything I can help you?" He stood there fanning himself as if he was waiting for her arrival.

"Urahara…"

When Rukia was about to question him, she was being interrupted.

"Oh. Yo, sandal hat."

"Konnichiwa, Kurosaki-san…"

Before Ichigo could step into the shop, Rukia closed the door with a hard slam.

He opened the door and shouted at her, "What did you do that for?!"

"Well… it seems the both of you are having a small couple tiff huh?" Urahara began to tease them and he loves to see their reaction.

"WE ARE NOT COUPLE." They screamed at Urahara.

"Fine… Fine… Come in, I'm sure you are here to ask me something." He turned his back to them and walked into the room behind the shop.

**- (Living/Guest) Room) -**

"Urahara, I assume you know why I am here today." She folded her arms, looking at Urahara seriously.

"Of course I know. No matter how big or small the news is, they can't escape from my ears."

"And I know it's about him."

He started to get serious with the topic.

"Scientifically, it's impossible that he's still alive especially when the arrancar is 100 percent dead. There is no chance of him coming back. Although he's already dead from the start since he stepped into Soul Society." He explained to her and chuckled for the last sentence.

Rukia's eyebrows narrowed, "I don't see the possibility of him coming back either but… they are just too similar."

"I don't have much detail about him yet because the soul society seems to be keeping his details tight. However I'm able to get a full detail soon but... you know what to do… right?" He gave a big grin.

She sighed, "Fine…"

**-On the street-**

Rukia was carrying bags of random items she bought from Urahara.

"I need to go to the shopping district to buy something."

She threw the bags to Ichigo, "Give it to your sister; I'm sure those items will be useful to her."

Rukia walked towards the shopping district, leaving him behind.

"Wait!" Ichigo stood there, holding the bags, looking at her blankly.

**-Shopping District-**

Ichigo was following her behind and she knew it but she didn't bother to turn back only until she felt irritated by how the passers-by were looking at them.

"Why are you following me?" She turned back and yelled at him furiously.

He looked away, "You didn't say that I mustn't follow you."

Rukia walked into the shop which caused awkwardness for Ichigo.

She laughed, "Hah… Serve you right for following me."

Ichigo tutted and stick close with Rukia. The pinkish shop with bunnies' items everywhere caused Ichigo to feel the sense of discomfort.

She grabbed one of the 40 centimeters stuffed bunny to the counter and when she was about to pay for it, she hesitated.

"**Oh great… I bought so much stuff from Urahara just to get the information… and now I'm penniless! I can't borrow from Ichigo, that dude will laugh at me if he knows and I will end up losing my face!" **She took a peek at Ichigo.

"Miss…? It's 3800 Yen." The cashier repeated the cost she had to pay.

Rukia closed her eyes tightly trying to think a way and suddenly she heard his voice.

"Here…" He gave the money to the cashier.

"Ichigo…?" His action surprised her.

He looked away from her eyes, "What? Who do you think it is? Kaien…?"

"Can you stop mentioning about Kaien-dono? I wonder what kind grudge you're having with him." She was getting sick of Ichigo's repetition on Kaien.

The cashier interrupted their conversation, "Here sir, it's your girlfriend's item."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

The poor cashier was being yelled by them at the same time as she passed him the paper bag and they left the shop.

"I wonder how you manage to bring that amount of money to school." She asked as she took the paper bag from Ichigo.

He looked away again, "Just in case of emergency, especially for people such as you… I should be the one wondering why you still dare to step into the shop and get that stuffed animal without any money."

"I have it but I spent most of the money to buy items from Urahara's shop to get information!" She glared at him.

Ichigo laughed, walking in front of her.

* * *

Sorry for waiting! I can't update often recently especially when my examination is coming in 1 month time... After my examination I will definitely update as often as I could. Sorry for the grammer mistakes and other mistakes. D Thanks for reading too! 


	6. Changing author name

Just a note that I will be changing my author name... From musical angela to kawazoetsuko which I use it commonly. 


	7. Rumors and annoucement

"I wonder how you manage to bring that amount of money to school." She asked as she took the paper bag from Ichigo.

He looked away again, "Just in case of emergency, especially for people such as you… I should be the one wondering why you still dare to step into the shop and get that stuffed animal without any money."

"I have it but I spent most of the money to buy items from Urahara's shop to get information!" She glared at him.

Ichigo laughed, walking in front of her.

* * *

_-Next Day-_

As Ichigo and Rukia stepped into the school, people were whispering and gossiping over something secretly. At the same time, they were being stared by most of the people with strange looking eyes.

Ichigo nudged Rukia's elbow, "Oi, Rukia… Did you sense something weird going on around here?"

"Weird? Is it hollow? But my phone isn't beeping, I don't think so. Why?" She replied.

"Never mind… **Probably I'm just oversensitive…"** He thought.

**-Classroom-**

"Ohayo Ichigo and Kuchiki-san… Coming to school together again today?" Mizuiro was trying to hint them about something.

"Ohayo Mizuiro…" He didn't take notice of Mizuiro's hint until Asano appeared.

"Ohayo Ichigo! Kuchiki-san! Ichigo…! Why didn't you tell me earlier?! I'm SO disappointed!" He sobbed.

His eyes widened, "**No wonder I've been sensing something going on in the school. That Mizuiro! I bet he spread some rumors about me behind my back!"**

"Mizuiro…" He glared at him.

There was an immediate reply from him, "No, not me this time."

Ichigo narrowed his eyebrows, "**Then… who would it be…?"**

More and more people crowded around them and started hinting and asking questions about Ichigo and Rukia.

"Kurosaki, I suppose I heard something which is true." Ishida smiled and pushed his glasses up.

Chad looked into his eyes, "Ichigo. All the best."

"Kurosaki-kun…! Is it really true?" Orihime gave a surprised look.

Tatsuki hit his back, "I'm your childhood friend yet you didn't inform me about it. What kind of friend are you?"

Question marks were all over Rukia's head, "Ichigo, what's going on?"

"I don't know anything about it!" He started to get annoyed by all the questions.

Everyone went silence and laughed at the same time.

"Stop pretending, you know it. The whole school has been talking about it." Asano and the others won't believe that he doesn't know anything.

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo from top to the bottom and back to the top again, "You really don't know? Some students caught you with Kuchiki-san yesterday in the shopping district."

"Some said that you were carrying a plastic bag with a soft toy for Rukia." Orihime started the description conversation.

"I heard people saying that they were holding hands!"

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened.

"NO! I heard they hugged each another!"

"I heard they… kis… kiss…" Ishida coughed.

The both of them dropped their jaws.

"Let's say this. All those rumors are FAKE." Ichigo hoped that whatever he said could make them believe in him.

Rukia started to defend for herself too, "I'm not sure why such rumors are around but…

Kaien came in with a loud greeting interrupting Rukia, "Ohayo everyone! And… Rukia, I believe in you."

Rukia was kind of shock over Kaien's words.

"That's the reason why I stop calling you Kuchiki ever since I met you recently." He gave his explanation.

Ichigo glowered at them, "Stop being lovey-dovey in the class. My hair is standing up."

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm sure you're not involved in the rumors. Don't worry; I will help you clear your name."

"I don't need your offer." He shot his words at him.

Kaien cleared his throat as if he was about to announce something, "E-hem. Rukia and I are under engagement. Therefore, please do not believe in any rumors as I'm sure Rukia and Ichigo are innocent."

Everyone in the classroom went silence with their eyes popping and jaws dropping.

"Kaien-dono…!" She whispered with alert.

Orihime jumped from the surprise to break the silence, "Ah! Kuchiki-san, why didn't you tell us about that? I can help you make a special wedding cake with carrot, spring onion, chicken and… and… peanut butter! Ishida-kun can make the best wedding gown for you too!"

"Me…?" Ishida went confused.

Asano laughed, "Ya! We can even help to find the best location for the wedding to take place!"

The whole class started to get engaged with the wedding organizing conversation. However, Ichigo stood up and left the room, clutching his fists.

Ishida and Orihime noticed there was something different with Ichigo. When Orhime was about to walk out of the room and approached him, Ishida stopped her and went to him instead.

**-Corridor-**

"Kurosaki…" Ishida called him.

Ichigo released his clutch as he laid his back on the pillar, "What is it?"

"Jealousy…?" He asked.

Ichigo gave a short laugh, "Hah, jealous? Why do I have to get jealous? It's none of my business anyway."

"I didn't say you are jealous over Rukia and Kaien." He smirked as he pushed his spectacles again with his index finger.

"I'm not jealous, that's it." He replied with frustration.

After a few seconds, he began to speak up again, "I'm just… disappointed with myself."

"You should." It was as if Ishida trying to provoke him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yea but I don't think you have the rights to agree."

"Let me tell you this. Grab it while it's still not far away from your reach. It's just like stitching. Stitch it immediately when it's damage if not... the damage will get greater and bigger. By that time, repairing won't do any help." He hinted and explained to Ichigo using his speciality.

Ichigo looked at him confusingly, "I totally can't catch what you're saying."

"Catch it before it falls." And he turned away.

As Ishida walked off, he whispered under his breathe, "I will take her away from her misery, in order not to let her fall."

"**So many things happened but I let my chances slipped just like that. Right now, he appeared… How am I supposed to win this race without any fights but just emotions? I nearly lose her twice and now I got to get her back." **Ichigo was determined with his decisions and thoughts.

* * *

Sorry for not updating for quite a period of time. I just complete my examination and I'm currently working so I might not be able to update frequently. Thanks for being paitence and giving reviews. I will update as soon as possible, probably once a week when I'm off from work. 


End file.
